Lay me down
by 12yada
Summary: "El sonido de la maquina a su lado empezó a taladrarle los oídos, hubo un aviso de alguien en la sala que mencionaba la palabra "hemorragia", su hija comenzó a llorar cuando la retiraron del pecho de su mamá junto con sus propios gritos al exigir saber que sucedía y llamar a Sakura incontables veces cuando vio como su brazo caía a su costado sin fuerza alguna y cerraba los ojos."UA


Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos de autor de la canción pertenecen a su dueño.

Advertencias: muerte de personaje.

* * *

.

.

Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be  
Where I was right there  
Right next to you

And it's hard  
The days just seems so dark  
The moon, the stars  
Are nothing without you

.

.

Recordaba perfectamente los exámenes en el bosque de la muerte y como ella había sostenido su mano mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Era por eso que no le importaba en lo absoluto como su esposa estrujaba su mano sin piedad alguna, presa del dolor.

En muchas ocasiones la había visto reír, llorar, inflar sus mejillas en un mohín, e incluso con alguna mueca de dolor, pero nada se le comparaba a su actual estado.

Ya no sabía si era ella quien temblaba o era él. Probablemente ambos.

Había sido un embarazo complicado con algunas molestias en los primeros y últimos meses. Más sin embargo nadie le advirtió de lo duro que puede llegar a ser el parto. Ya era un poco más de diez horas desde que Sakura había sentido la primera pequeña contracción hasta ese momento, donde se le había indicado que podía empezar a pujar.

Sasuke se había colocado a su lado, ayudándola como pudiese. Aunque eso solo implicara sostener su mano o siendo su soporte. La sala de parto, para Sasuke era un completo escándalo, ordenes que lanzaba al viento la rubia doctora, alguna enfermera hablándole a Sakura, los gritos de su mujer y el ruido que hacían las maquinas conectadas, lo ponían muy nervioso.

Fue cuando la doctora aviso que el bebe estaba coronando que por fin vio la luz al final del túnel. Basto con un quejido más de su esposa para que el llanto de un bebe se dejase oír.

Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura se relajo aliviado cuando el agarre de su mano perdió fuerza y termino recostándose completamente en la camilla. A pesar del cansancio y el sudor que pegaba algunos mechones de cabello a su rostro sonreía.

"Felicidades, es una niña"

Sasuke llevo su mirada hasta el bebe que lloraba sin parar, para ver por primera vez a su hija. Sintió su puso acelerarse cuando vio aquel pequeño ser en la manos de la doctora. Y con la mano temblorosa corto el cordón umbilical cuando se lo pidieron. Con la ayuda de una enfermera, colocaron a la bebe en el pecho de la reciente madre.

Sakura inmediatamente acurruco a la recién nacida bebe en sus brazos mientras sonreía con los ojos cristalinos, él beso su frente mientras le agradecía incontables veces, tratando de ocultar el exceso de humedad en sus ojos.

Fue un pequeño momento de felicidad que estuvieron los tres juntos, la pequeña bebe sollozando y los ahora padres contemplándola antes de que todo se volviera un completo caos.

El sonido de la maquina a su lado empezó a taladrarle los oídos, hubo un aviso de alguien en la sala que mencionaba la palabra "hemorragia", su hija comenzó a llorar nuevamente cuando la retiraron del pecho de su mamá junto con sus propios gritos al exigir saber que sucedía y al llamar a Sakura incontables veces cuando vio como su brazo caía a su costado sin fuerza alguna y después cerraba los ojos.

La desesperación se apodero de él y se sintió repentinamente aturdido, este sentimiento de impotencia incremento cuando lo sacaron por la fuerza de la sala entre varias personas.

El cuerpo le temblaba descontroladamente y sintió un vértigo que lo hizo sostenerse de la pared más cercana, aun mirando la puerta que acababa de pasar sus piernas perdieron fuerza, y callo arrodillado al piso.

¿Era eso real? No, se negaba a aceptarlo. Trataba de repetirse que todo estaría bien, pero entonces se preguntaba porque tenía esa desagradable sensación en el estomago.

¿Es que acaso merecía esto como precio a pagar por todos sus pecados?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso.

El seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida.

El mundo le parecía tan ajeno.

Ni siquiera noto cuando una mujer se le acerco para darle una noticia que le quito el aliento y golpeo tan dolorosamente su pecho:

Sakura había fallecido.

Ya no quiso escuchar las palabras que le explicaban lo sucedido, dejando a una afligida rubia, quien se había colocado a su altura, hablando sola, se levanto para dirigirse a la habitación. Unas enfermeras la abandonaron al mismo tiempo que el entraba dejando el cuarto solo.

Ahí estaba su mujer, cubierta por una sábana blanca con el semblante tranquilo, como si estuviese dormida, Sasuke sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho al pensar que despertaría de un momento a otro.

Con el paso trémulo se acerco hasta la cama, el camino se le hizo de lo más largo. Se sentó en la orilla, dudando llevar su mano hasta su rostro pero lo hizo, fue entonces cuando su gesto se descompuso y el primer sollozo escapo de sus labios.

"No, no, no" apretó fuertemente la mandíbula "Despierta, Sakura, despierta" imploro al mismo tiempo que sentía como las lagrimas se abrían camino por su mejilla.

La tomo por la espalda con sumo cuidado, acurrucándola en sus brazos "Te necesito" su voz fue apenas audible. Y Sasuke lloro como hacía muchos años no lloraba.

.

.  
Your touch, your skin  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain  
The way I'm missing you

Deny this emptiness  
This hole that I'm inside  
These tears  
They tell their own story

Told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
.

.

Las horas corrieron sin importarle, había terminado recostado a su lado, su cuerpo sin vida ya no le brindaba el calor corporal del cual él ya estaba acostumbrado, hacía rato que se había calmado, dejándole una sensación de vacío abrumadora.

Anochecía ya, lo sabía por la obscuridad a la que se sumergía la habitación cada vez más. No quería dejarla, quería quedarse con ella.

Contemplándola en la penumbra se daba cuenta del agujero que dejaba en el. Su piel, sus caricias, su aroma, su risa, ella era todo lo que amaba. Sollozo, sin embargo ya no había lágrimas para derramar.

Se había quedado sin esposa, sin su compañera.

Pero la peor parte de todo es que se había quedado sin una madre para su hija.

Tal vez era eso lo que le daba la fortaleza para no perder la cabeza nuevamente y sumergirse en aquella obscuridad de la que alguna vez formo parte, aquel pequeño ser fruto del amor que se habían profesado.

Abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo inerte preguntándose qué haría sin ella, como criaría a su hermosa bebe sin su madre.

"La cuidare, Sakura" susurro con una nueva resolución "lo prometo" dijo mientras se levantaba. Le beso la frente como último gesto de despedida "Te amo" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, sabía que eso no era una despedida, si no un hasta luego, porque sabía que cuando llegara su hora de partir podrían reencontrarse nuevamente.

.

.

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call?  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

.

.

Había dado por fin con el lugar que había estado buscando, evitando a cualquier persona que se le cruzara en el camino. Había recibido algunas asombradas miradas, tal vez por su aspecto demacrado.

Llevo su mano hasta el cristal sin poder despegar la vista de un cunero en particular, un pequeño colgaba con la leyenda "Uchiha/Haruno". Todavía no había vuelto a ver a su hija desde que había nacido.

Pensó que sería otro sentimiento el que lo embargaría cuando volviera a verla que incluso había temido pero no, solo una necesidad de tenerla cerca y protegerla era lo que sentía. Encontró el camino hasta la puerta con ayuda del personal del hospital y se dirigió directamente hasta la bebe que pataleaba al aire tranquilamente.

Pudo por fin apreciar mejor lo rosado de sus mejillas y lo obscuro de los pocos cabellos que tenia. Con un poco de ayuda y temor levanto a la bebe, acurrucándola entre sus brazos.

La bebe lo vio con sus pequeños ojos negros por primera vez e hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa, y entonces lo supo, esa pequeña bebe era su nuevo mundo.

"Bienvenida, Sarada"

.

.

You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

.

.

Una pequeña bebe de nueve meses jugaba en el suelo de la sala con uno de sus juguetes, jugar para ella consistía en llevarse todo a la boca, por lo que Sasuke tenía que estar al pendiente de que mordía.

Ya se habían acabado los meses en los que dormía muy poco por la noche, daba gracias por ello, pero ahora debía andar detrás de ella, cuidando lo que hacía. El estaba sentado en el sofá donde podía vigilarla al mismo tiempo que ocuparse de un reporte de una de las misiones que había tenido recientemente. Para el estas eran de lo peor, debía dejar el cuidado de su pequeña hija en manos de sus suegros o amigos cercanos.

Había despegado la vista de Sarada para poder escribir unas cuantas cosas más, que cuando volteo nuevamente le sorprendió no encontrarla.

Sarada no caminaba aun, solo gateaba de allá para acá sin parar, Sasuke se levanto rápidamente sin pensarlo sin embargo no tuvo que dar muchos pasos para encontrarla, sosteniendo un maltratado muñeco de peluche en sus bracitos y de pie en la entrada de la sala.

No pudo evitar sonreír, se acerco un poco y agacho, extendiendo el brazo "Ven con papá, Sarada"

La pequeña bebe soltó el muñeco y con pasos tambaleantes se hizo camino hasta los brazos de su papá. Quien la levanto, besándola en la mejilla haciéndola reír.

"Pa-pa"

Sasuke se separo un poco de ella, asombrado, creyendo que se lo había imaginado "¿Qué dijiste Sarada?"

"Pa-pa" la pelinegra divertida puso sus manitas en el rostro de un asombrado Sasuke y repitió "Papa"

Maravillado por el sonido de su voz, beso su frente y mando al cuerno lo que hacía con anterioridad. Tan solo quería compartir tiempo de calidad con su hija.

.

.

_Sakura._

_Gracias._

.

.

Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you  
You

.

.

* * *

Escribí este fic después de leer una publicación en tumblr, lástima que la persona que lo público _me imagino_ lo pedía en ingles. ¿Que opinan de Sakura hiden? Me ha encantado lo que he leído, es tan perfecto.

Yo también sufrí al escribir esto, sinceramente, mucho. Sobre todo porque puse esa canción que me destroza el corazón de Sam Smith, Lay me down, por si gustan escucharla.

Espero algún review hermoso que se agradecerá mucho.

Besos.

-Yada

Act. 05/04/15 12:49 p.m.


End file.
